A Friendly Encounter
by Kchan88
Summary: During his first week as Captain of the Dutchman, Will Turner happens upon the soul of Admiral James Norrington


A Friendly Encounter

Captain William Turner stood on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_, trying to see through the haze that had collected at World's End. He had spent his first week trying to ferry all the souls that Davy Jones had neglected for God only knew how many years, and his work, it seemed, was never done. This first week had seemed like an eternity already, and he missed Elizabeth so badly that it was physically painful to him. He could scarcely imagine being parted from her for ten years; in truth it terrified him. But he told himself to take it one day at a time, with the thought that ten years from now, they could be together forever. This fate was cruel, but better to be separated for ten years than by death, which had been the other alternative.

"Captain!!!" called out the familiar voice of his father, and the voice of reason and comfort that had kept Will sane over the past week. "We've got some new passengers!!"

Will turned and walked to the side of his ship, readying the ropes to pull the poor, unfortunate souls aboard. Despite his despair and anger at being separated from Elizabeth for ten years, Will had decided that he shouldn't take it out on these lost people. He tried to be as caring and compassionate as was possible in helping them. If there was any goal that he had while captain of the Dutchman, it was to make it a ship that people saw as a guiding light, not an object of fear, as it had been when Davy Jones had wreaked havoc upon the mortal world with it. The Dutchman had always belonged in this world, and never in the world of the living.

"Looks like we've got quite load today," remarked Will with a small smile at his father. "It seems that it will take quite a while to undo the damage that Davy Jones left behind."

"Indeed," answered Bootstrap, returning his son's smile. "And for once, these people have nothing to fear."

It took a good while to get all the people up onto the Dutchman, but finally they did, and Will set the course to the land of the dead. He turned to face his temporary passengers, surveying them with sad brown eyes. This was always the hardest part of his job, seeing all these people, both young and old, and having to tell them where they were headed, whether they wanted to believe it or not. Some seemed at peace with their situation, especially the older ones, but many of the young people were restless, and refused to come to terms with the fact that they had passed on. The most heartbreaking of all for Will was when he saw little children that had died, far too young for their lives to have been taken away.

"Welcome to the Flying Dutchman," said Will in a kindhearted tone. "I am Captain William Turner, and I am responsible for ferrying you to the other side. There is nothing to fear from me or my crew, so just make yourselves as comfortable as possible, and if you have questions, feel free to ask me, my father, or any of the crew." He turned, ready to take the wheel once again, when he heard a _very_ familiar voice.

"Will Turner?" questioned the deep and unmistakable voice of Admiral James Norrington.

Will whipped around, shocked. Elizabeth had told him of Norrington's death, and in reality he shouldn't have been surprised to see him here. But he was. "James Norrington?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yes it's me," said the man, walking over towards Will. "But might I inquire Mr. Turner, what you are doing on the Dutchman? Have you died?"

Will's breath caught in his throat, the memories of his far to close call with death running through his mind. "No," answered Will, trying to keep an even tone. "But I came awfully close."

"Then how are you here?" asked Norrington, his head tilted in confusion. "I don't understand. Where is Jones?"

"I am captain of the Dutchman now," responded Will. "And for the next ten years, I am immortal. Unless of course, someone stabs my heart."

Will leaned against the railing of the ship, his eyes traveling over the recently deceased Admiral. He looked no different in death than he had in life, save being a little paler. His white wig was still firmly in place on his head, and his naval attire arranged without flaw. Though the two of them had not always gotten along in the past, it was slightly comforting to see someone he knew aboard, although he was saddened that Norrington had died. So when James came over to talk further with him, he wasn't wholly displeased.

"I have to say Mr. Turner, I am thoroughly shocked at seeing you here," commented Norrington in a grave tone. "I rather thought you might have been married to Elizabeth by now, and run off somewhere, out of Beckett's reach." He sounded rather melancholy, and Will decided that it was probably for two reasons; one it was obvious to Will that the honorable man still cared for Elizabeth, and two, he was clearly upset that he had joined sides with a wretch like Beckett.

"Elizabeth and I are married," said Will softly, a genuine smile coming to his lips as he thought of their most memorable wedding. "And there is no need to run from Beckett; he is dead. In fact, I should probably be running into him sometime soon, which I imagine will be dreadfully unpleasant."

Norrington gave a slight laugh at this. "Yes I daresay it would be. But how were you and Elizabeth married?" he asked in a wistful tone. "I thought there was too much chaos going on. And how, may I ask, did Beckett meet his demise?"

"Oh there was much chaos," said Will with a chuckle. "Barbossa married us during our battle with the East India Company. It was a rather impromptu wedding. And Beckett was killed in the battle. The Endeavour was surrounded by the Pearl and the Dutchman, and, needless to say, the pirates came out victorious. And because Calypso has been released from her human bonds, it may be rather difficult for the Company to attempt to take over the seas again."

Norrington nodded and was silent for a moment, as though he were contemplating something. "I regret so much that I joined forces with Beckett," he said, his tone full of melancholy, "Elizabeth made me realize just how horrible the man really was. When she told me that he was responsible for the death of Governor Swann…" he trailed off, seemingly unable to continue.

"You didn't know," said Will kindly, "I know you never would have had anything to do with Governor Swann's death and so does Elizabeth. You may have joined the wrong side, but you made up for it in the end; Elizabeth told me that you assisted her and the crew of the _Empress_ in escaping this very ship."

"It was the least I could do after I turned the heart over to Beckett," answered James, tracing his finger over the wood of the Dutchman. "I must admit Captain Turner, that I never expected to see you as captain of this ship; if you do not mind me asking, how exactly did that come about?"

Will closed his eyes for a moment, the memories of the battle still horribly fresh in his mind. He could still feel the raw pain of the scar on his chest, and the mere thought of Elizabeth's screams to stay with her when he had been dying, brought hot, salty tears to his eyes; but as he had done many times over the past week, he did not let them fall.

"Elizabeth had gotten into a duel with Jones during the battle," recalled Will, his voice slightly shaky, "he was about to strike a fatal blow to her when I stabbed him. This of course, only distracted him and it lost me my weapon. Jack had gained possession of Jones' heart, but just as he was about to stab it, Jones turned round and stabbed me." Will stopped speaking, images of that day flashing through his mind. "I was on the brink of death, but Jack helped me to stab the heart and so I became captain of this ship in Jones place. Elizabeth is keeping my heart in her care."

Norrington looked at him, wide eyed. "I'm so sorry Will," he said, and Will could tell that he meant it.

"And I am sorry for the fate you had to suffer. You did not deserve that," answered Will. "My father has no recollection of what he did."

"That was your father who killed me?" questioned Norrington uneasily, glancing over at Bootstrap, "He doesn't look the same at all."

"When he committed that act against you, he was so taken in by the curse that was then on this ship and on him that he had no idea what he was doing. When Jones was killed, my father was freed from his curse," said Will, "my father never would have done such a thing in his right mind."

"No of course not," answered Norrington, "I am only distressed that Elizabeth had to witness it. But I am relieved that she made it out of all this insanity safely."

Surprising himself, Will allowed a smile to slip onto his face. "That is something that we've always had in common hasn't it?" he asked, "Throughout all of this, both of us have always just wanted Elizabeth to be safe and happy."

"Indeed," said Norrington, returning the smile. "We've been both allies and enemies at different times, and I'm afraid that we never realized just how much we really had in common. So tell me; how long must you remain captain of the ship?" he asked curiously.

"Calypso tells me that if over this decade Elizabeth and I remain faithful to each other and I do my duty, then my debt to the Dutchman will be paid and I will no longer be bound to the ship," said Will softly, his mind going back to the last time he had seen his Elizabeth, standing there on the beach holding the chest that contained his still beating heart. He could still taste that last kiss they had shared.

"I have no doubt that she will wait for you," responded Norrington, "she loves you with everything she is Will, and there are no doubts about that."

"Thank you for your confidence," answered Will, "and thank you for giving Elizabeth and me the chance to be together all that time ago; I love her more than life. You are a good man James Norrington, and Elizabeth cared for you in her own way."

"Yes," said Norrington, "and you are a good man too, Captain Turner. I'm glad we've had this chance to talk things over."

"So am I," said Will, "And when you get to the other side, please tell Governor Swann that his daughter is safe, and I hope you find peace there," said Will, putting out his hand with large smile.

Norrington took it, just as their destination came into view, and shook it firmly. "Goodbye Will," he said, "and good luck."

"Thank you James, and good luck to you as well," answered Will, as he turned and began to call out orders to the crew.

He bid his passengers goodbye and watched James Norrington as he stepped off the Dutchman. Yes, he thought, James Norrington really was a good man, despite all the differences that had come between them in the past. Once all the people had exited the ship, Will steered the Dutchman the other way, ready to make his way back to pick up another load of lost souls. Seeing the face of someone he had known had both shocked and comforted the good captain, and he could only hope that Norrington would find peace in the after life. Seeing the Admiral had put Elizabeth even more in the front of his thoughts than before, if that was even possible. Her beautiful face was plastered permanently into his mind, and he contented himself with the thought, that in ten years, he would be able to be with his beloved forever. And for the first time since everything had happened, the brave, loyal, and strong Captain William Turner finally allowed his tears to fall.

AN: Yes I know, it's a sad ending, but thank God we know that Will and Elizabeth are able to be together forever at the end of all of this. This idea occurred to me while watching AWE, because it is pretty certain that Will would have run into Norrington while ferrying souls. I hope you liked it!!!


End file.
